The Spider and the Jedi
by The Reaper13
Summary: Crime has taken over the galaxy as the Clone Wars continue. It has brought terror to the innocent who hope for someone to save them. A masked hero soon emerges to help fight against crime and end the criminal empire of the one behind this increase in crime. Can the masked hero stop whoever is in charge or will the fall of the kingpin cause more crimes to erupt? Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOD I AM DOING THE THING! I am doing yet another Spider-Man crossover story. Nope, it won't be Benjamin this time. I am actually making my own Spider-Verse with spider-heroes from other verses.**

 **Like this one for example. Yep, doing yet another crossover, which will involve a new OC Spider-Man. I've been wanting to do one in the Star Wars universe, which let's be honest if they did a Spider-Man PS4 on Coruscant that would be awesome. Also, yes I have played it and completed it, including the Black Cat DLC.**

 **So much fun and I am happy with the game. Looking forward to the sequel. Anyways, this will be set during season 2 of Star Wars the Clone Wars. Just so you are all aware.**

 **So, how is this going to work? Is it going to be good? Is it going to have some familiar villains? Or will this be like my Arkham crossover?**

 **Also, what is going to happen when Spider-Man meets the other characters of the Star Wars universe? Will it be like my friend's Batman/Star Wars crossover? Will the Jedi trust him? Or will they just think he's a crazy kid dressed as a spider?**

 **Read on to find out how things will go for our heroes. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and I am enjoying the comments you guys have left. Also thank you to my friend for his help as well and hope you are doing well my friend where are at.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. I just own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you like this.**

 _Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _*Star Wars theme song*_

 _The Clone Wars continues to spread across the galaxy. The conflict is being fought between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems or the Separatist as the people call them._

 _The fighting has spread much across the galaxy. From the inner regions to the outer regions. Countless worlds have been taken over and innocent lives have been lost in the process. Despite the best efforts of the Jedi Order they have been unable to end this war._

 _Thanks to the absence of the Jedi, the criminal underworld has begun to take advantage. Criminals have been able to steal, enslave and murder countless lives across the galaxy. The Republic and Jedi Order have been unable to focus on these crimes due to the war. This left many innocent people to suffer…until a few months ago when all that changed._

 _Word began to spread about a masked vigilante that has been appearing across the galaxy. A vigilante that has been stopping the criminals, protecting the innocent, and keeping some order. No one knows who this vigilante is, but they do know his name. They call him…Spider-Man…_

 ** _The Spider and the Jedi (Chapter I)_**

 _Coruscant_

In the upper Uscru Disctric there is the Galaxies Opera House. It is where many of the wealthiest and powerful people go to watch the theater, which is presented to them by the performers. It is heavily guarded since it is where the Supreme Chancellor, Palpatine goes to watch the shows in his private viewing box. So, tonight there are many guards in place as the Chancellor is seen heading inside as one of the valets takes is vehicle to be parked with the rest of the vehicles.

The vehicles are kept in a secured location where there are guards around to make sure no one breaks in. Unbeknownst to the guests though the guards were taken out and replaced by a group of armed criminals. They broke in trying to both steal some vehicles and place bombs in key politicians. There are ten in total as they all begin going to steal the vehicles and place the bombs in the ones they were assigned to.

One of the criminals is seen alone as he opened the door to the vehicle and goes inside. Unaware someone else is inside. The figure appears to be wearing a white and white suit with a mask covering the face. The figure also appears to be wearing a white hood over the head with maroon/blue spider-web design inside the hood.

The eye lens on the mask are white with hazy maroon ovals around them. On the chest there also appears to be a black spider symbol.

The masked figure is seen in the back of the vehicle as the criminal is busy trying to star the vehicle. The masked figure leans over to see what the criminal is doing and notices a key in his hand, which the figure recognizes.

The masked figure begins to speak and is revealed to be a woman. "Whoa. Is that one of those universal keys you criminals have been making?" she asked causing the criminal to jump.

The criminal got out of the vehicle and took out his blaster. "Who the hell are you, kid? You a cop?"

The masked figure stares at the criminal with her head turning to the side. "Really? Does it look like I'm a cop? Would a cop dress up like this? Would a cop also do this?" she moves her hand up and fires a web from her wrist catching the man's weapon. She then leaps out of the vehicle and lands behind the man.

"And could a cop do that?" the masked figure kicks the man into the vehicle and fires a large web that traps the man against the vehicle. "Didn't think so."

"Help! Guys help! We got trouble!" the criminal shouted calling for his friends.

"Hey! Shh!" the masked figure fires another web hitting the man's mouth silencing him. "Not so loud! You'll wake the neighbors!"

It was too late though as the friends of the criminal came rushing over and spot the masked figure.

"Oh hey look! It's your friends!" said the masked figure as she points to the criminals. "Hey! You guys want to play too?" she got his answer as one of the criminals took out his blaster and opened fire.

To the masked figure though it appeared everything began to slow down the moment she felt something tingling in her head. Something letting her know of danger coming. The moment one of the criminals took out his blaster that's when things began to slow down. To the point she easily dodged the blaster shot, which to her appeared to go slowly.

"Okay, let's play," said the masked figure as she fires a web from his wrist and took the weapon way.

She then fires two webs from his wrists and grabs the criminal. Before she begins swinging him around and around knocking him into his buddies. She then released the criminal as he hits a nearby pillar. The masked figure fires a large web at him and traps him against the pillar.

One of the criminals got up and tries to hit her with a pipe. The masked figure easily dodged it and grabs the pipe before pushing it against the man's face.

"Now that is very rude trying to hit a lady," she replied before firing a web to his chest and then another up to the ceiling. "Here. Mind holding this?"

She connects the two webs before they launch him up into the ceiling before the masked figure fires a web up to trap him up there.

Two of the criminals took out knives and try to stab her, but the masked figure easily dodges them as once more everything appeared to go slowly.

"Whoa! Careful there! Those are very sharp!" she grabs both their wrists before applying pressure on them causing the men to drop their weapons. "You shouldn't play with something so sharp. You could hurt yourself."

The masked figure leaps up and kicks both men in the chest knocking them towards some vehicles. The masked figure traps them against the vehicles using some more web leaving it down to five men.

"Okay. So five down and five more to go. You guys really suck at this game don't you?" the masked figure asked as she sees three of the criminals running away. "Aww! Giving up already? But we just got started?"

The other two took out their blasters then opened fire. The masked figure begins running away as she easily dodges the blasters. She runs up against the wall and surprisingly isn't fall off the wall, but appears to be running along them like she was on the ground.

"You guys want to see something real cool?" she asked as she spots one of the criminals getting into one of the vehicles to escape.

The masked figure fires a device against the vehicle as it begins driving off. Until it drove by the two armed men, which caused the device to explode and unleash web on both the men and on the driver who crashed into a pillar.

"Ta-da! You guys like that?" the masked figure asked as the men are seen yelling and try to get out of the web they are trapped in. "Aww I knew you guys would like it."

This left what the masked figure assumes is the last criminal. She sees the criminals getting into one of the vehicles. However, before he can turn it off the masked figure lands on the hood of the vehicle.

"Excuse me sir. Do you have your license and registration?" she fires two webs trapping the man's hands on the streering wheel and then fires another one to trap him against his seat. "No? Then you shouldn't be driving. That is very bad."

The masked figure leaps off the vehicle and begins clapping her hands. "Good efforts game guys. Good game. But once again the winner and still undefeated the amazing Spider…" suddenly the same tingling in her head began going off.

She turns his head slowly to notice the last criminal driving in a vehicle as it heads towards her. Luckily the masked figure leaps up into the air and sticks to the wall as the vehicle just missed her. "All right! The bonus round! I am awesome at this!"

The masked figure sees the vehicle heading towards the exit. The masked figure leaps out of the building and fires a web to the wall. Allowing her to swing around the building and towards the exit. She lands at the exit where she sees the vehicle heading towards her.

The masked figure stood ready as the criminal speeds up towards her. The masked figure narrows her mask's eyes as he sees the criminal doing the same. The vehicle got closer and closer towards the masked figure getting ready to run her over. Just before it could though the masked figure threw a blue glowing device that hits the vehicle and begins shutting down its power.

The vehicle comes to a complete stop as the man is sent flying out of the vehicle. The masked figure fires some web on the ground so the man has a soft landing. The criminal falls on the web and is unable to escape as he lets out a loud groan. The masked figure takes the device and kneels down in front of the criminal.

"A perfect landing! And the crowd goes wild!" she begins faking crowd cheers before she stood over the criminal. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. The winner and still undefeated the amazing Spider…"

"Freeze!" The masked figure is soon interrupted again, but this time by three Clone guards. "Don't move! You are under arrest."

"Oh thank you, soldier. I have this guy and his buddies inside all wrapped up for you. You know you guys got to get your security upgraded here because these guys just…" said the masked stands up and waves at the Clones, until they aim their weapons at her. "Walked right in," the masked figure puts her hands up. "Um did I do something wrong, soldiers?"

"You are under arrest. Keep your hands up where we can see them," said the lead Clone soldier. "Now, who are you?"

"Are you serious?" the masked figure asked as she turns to the trapped criminal. "These guys don't know me? I've only been cleaning the mess their boss has left for the last six months and here they are treating me like I'm a bad guy."

The masked figure puts her hands down and goes to approach the Clones when they opened fire. The masked figure easily dodges them and fires a web that catches all three weapons before she pulls them away from the soldiers.

"I just di 80% of your job. So, you guys can look good in front of your boss. But now you can tell him you all got disarmed by me," said the masked figure soon hears some more guards coming. "So, see ya!"

The masked figure leaps off the building and fires a web towards another building. This allowed her to swing away as the Clones grab their weapons and opened fire. But they missed and soon the masked figure was gone. Off into the city while they were left behind with a consolation prize.

"It seems he escaped," said a familiar voice as the Clones quickly turned around and stood in attention as they see it is the Supreme Chancellor himself. "How unfortunate."

"Y-yes sir. We apologize for not apprehending him," said the lead Clone soldier.

"No need soldier. You did what you could," said the chancellor as one of his personal guards goes to the vehicle and finds a bag containing explosive devices. He informs the chancellor of this before Palpatine turns to the criminal. "But it does appear he did prevent whatever terroristic acts these criminals were going to do. Lock the area down and make sure there aren't any more of these explosive devices around here."

"Yes sir!" the Clones all replied in unison as they get to work.

The chancellor meanwhile turns to where the masked vigilante disappeared to and narrows his eyes. "So, that's this Spider-Girl I have heard so much about…interesting."

 **That's the end of the chapter and I hope everyone likes how this went. Yep, my Spider-Man OC is actually a Spider-Woman OC. Also if you can guess the description of the costume then you know what she looks like. Let's be honest, Gwen's costume is freaking awesome.**

 **Okay, so she has been doing this for six months so that must mean she has just begun using her powers. Does this mean his origin is the same as Peter or rather Gwen? Or is her origin different? Also, it seems Palpatine is interested in her.**

 **Is that good or bad? Well, he is the bad guy so pretty bad. Also, what will happen when she meets the Jedi? Will she be on their good side or will they be after him?**

 **Tune in next time on Spider-M…Spider-Woman story. Okay so I didn't have a proper title for the story sorry. Anyways, just tune in next time. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews.**

 **If you didn't like this then don't leave hate messages. Those aren't welcome here. See you all next time! And have a fabulous day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter here. Got a lot of people following story, but not a lot of reviews. Still, thank you to GrandmasterVenom and kival737101 for the feedback. I appreciate it guys and I hope you like this chapter too while also hoping to get more people to review the story.**

 **Also hope more will come in to check out the story too. Maybe as the story continues it will happen. Anyways, last time we got the introduction to my OC Spider-Woman. Today, we'll get more information about her and her background will be shown at the end of the story.**

 **So, what is going to happen? Will the Jedi end up going after Spider-Woman? Or will they become friends with her? And how will they meet with her?**

 **Read on to find out how things will go for our heroes. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and I am enjoying the comments you guys have left. Also thank you to my friend for his help as well and hope you are doing well my friend where are at.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. I just own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you like this.**

 ** _The Spider and the Jedi (Chapter II)_**

 _Coruscant_

The next day, news of what happened last night began to spread across the Republic. The ten criminals were all rounded up and sent to jail. In their possession they found some explosive devices. The Clones looked at every vehicle in the parking garage where they found four vehicles all with explosive devices attached to them.

Despite their best efforts the Jedi and Clones couldn't get any information out of the criminals. They all refused to say a word and are placed in prison where they were all found dead as morning came. Without any leads on who is behind the attack the chancellor decides to give the four senators their own security. To protect them from any harm from whoever hired to kill them.

This includes Senator Riyo Chuchi, Orn Free Taa, Bail Organa, & Padme Amidala. Their apartments, offices, vehicles, and security have been sweep to prevent another attempt on their life. All while also trying to figure out who helped these ten men sneak in. They knew it was an inside job, but without the criminals they won't be able to figure it out.

Meanwhile, in Padme's office she is seen speaking with Anakin who was assigned to keep an eye on her. At least until her guards pass through their inspection.

"I take it the Council hasn't gotten any new leads on who might have hired these criminals?" Padme asked Anakin while she goes over her holopad for her speech later.

"Well, we did find out who these men were. All of them have a record of committing armed robbery and multiple counts of murder," Anakin explained as he also reveals that these men also got less prison sentencing for their crimes because the evidence and witnesses keep disappearing. "We checked their apartments to find anything, but by the time we got there their personal belongings were gone."

"So, whoever hired them wanted to make sure nothing was left behind," said Padme who figured whoever is behind this probably got word of their arrest. "Okay, so anything else?"

Luckily for the Jedi they did get something. "The weapons the criminals used aren't the type you get off the streets. These were Republic base weapons. We got a tip of the arms dealer who sold them the weapons. We're just waiting on a name before I go find him with Ahsoka."

"Oh? You are taking Ahsoka with you on this mission?" Padme asked as she puts her holopad down.

"Yeah. I don't think we'll run into any trouble, but I'm still bringing her along just in case the guy tries to escape," said Anakin who also wants to show Ahsoka around the slums so she can see how they get their information.

"Sounds like it will be a good experience then," said Padme as she walks over to Anakin. "By the way. Did the chancellor tell you who helped capture the criminals?"

Anakin sighed as he nods in response. "Yeah. The vigilante herself, Spider-Girl."

"Spider-Woman," Padme corrected her husband. "And I figured as much. I heard how the men were all found wrapped in web. Of course the chancellor is doing all he can to suppress this news."

"For obvious reasons Padme," said Anakin who didn't like that his wife is supporting the vigilante. "I know you think she's doing a good job, but what's she's doing is dangerous, reckless, and illegal."

"Hmm stopping crime, saving the innocent, and protecting the city while the Republic focuses its effort on the war or arrest the person who is helping lower criminal activities?" Padme asked sounding a little sarcastic. "Hmm I'd rather go with the vigilante who hasn't shown harming or killing the criminals."

Anakin sighed knowing this is getting them nowhere. "Look. I appreciate the effort she is doing, but she has to follow the rules too. If she reveals herself to the Republic and joins us then maybe I would be fine with this."

"I think the people seem fine with how she is doing it on her own," said Padme who knew that wouldn't help. "I understand the concern the Jedi have about her, but don't you think the reason she wears a mask is to protect people she cares about? Anakin, not everyone can be a Jedi."

Anakin knew he is lucky to have had training to become strong enough to protect Padme. However, if his enemies knew about their relationship then they would try harming her. If this masked vigilante is the same then he can understand. However, he knew she was still breaking the law by doing this.

"She's just lucky the chancellor hasn't called for her arrest," said Anakin who knew after what happened maybe the chancellor will go easy on her. "For now though if I come across her and she does something bad I will bring her in, okay?"

Padme knew that's the best she can ask from him to do. "All right. Thank you," she placed her hand on his hand and smiles at him. "If she isn't a threat then maybe you try convincing the Council to work with her."

Anakin smiles back at his wife before he grasp her hand. "I'll think about it. Just don't expect me to wear a costume too."

Padme laughs a little and shook her head. "I don't expect you to," she said before two embrace in a passionate kiss.

 _Meanwhile_

Near the lower district of the city there is a neighborhood that is close to where the Slum district is at. This neighborhood is home to different alien species that came from across the galaxy. Looking to have a better life and grow a family that isn't being fought on. One of these homes serves as a small hospital to help patients who can't afford the more expensive locations.

It is owned by Doctor Annabelle Parker. She used to work in hospitals that were in the upper level until her former boss was discovered to be poisoning her patience to keep getting money from them. Wanting to make a difference she left her job to open up her own hospital. She used the money she got from suing her boss to do this and get the equipment she needs.

Things were slow at first and had to deal with the crimes that were going on down there. However, after she helped save a mob boss he made sure no one touched the hospital any longer from all criminals. Annabelle's reputation on helping the sick and wounded grew and it made her place a neutral zone for everyone to go to. So, if criminals go there and they come across a rival gang member or another thief they cannot harm one another once they are in her care.

Annabelle appears to be 5ft 10 inches with long blonde hair that she has tied in a ponytail, green eyes, fair skin, and wearing her lab coat. She is seen walking down the hallway of her small hospital where she is going over the preparations for the day. She also passed by some rooms where her nurses are caring for their patients. It was a quiet morning and so far things appear to be going well until she noticed something is wrong.

"Daniel," she called out to a nearby dark skin human with brown eyes, appears to be in his 20s, and around 6ft 4 inches tall. "Have you seen Sarah?"

"I believe she's still sleeping," Daniel replied as he is seen sweeping the floor. "I think she came home late again."

Annabelle sighed as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "Thank you, Daniel."

As she began to leave Daniel turns to her and begins smiling. "She in trouble?"

"Oh yeah," said Annabelle as she heads to find Sarah.

Annabelle begins heading towards her office, which has a door that allows her to go up the stairs to her apartment. Her hospital also has her own home, which is upstairs. She opens the door to her home and goes inside. Her home appeared small, but to her it was fine for her and Sarah.

She goes down the hallway where she opens the door to find a young teenager around 15 years of age on the bed. She appears to have short blonde hair with pink streaks in the front, fair skin, and wearing a long white t-shirt and black pajama pants. Abigail sighed as she took out a blow horn she keeps in her room and presses it. Causing a loud noise to go off and caused the girl on the bed to jump out of bed.

Falling right on the floor as she quickly got up. "What? Who? Where? When? Why?!" the girl looks over and sees who woke her up. She smiles nervously and waves at Annabelle. "Oh…hey mom. Um what's up?"

Annabelle sighed as she turns on the light to girl's room. "What's up? How about finding out my daughter is late for work, how about I find my daughter sleeping in late again, and how about I find out she came home late…again…for the tenth time."

"Nine times…" Sarah soon shuts her mouth knowing that isn't helping her. "I mean I was just um getting up when you wake in. Just doing a little morning stretching."

Annabelle though didn't believe this and sighed. "Sweetie. Look, I don't know what kind of project you and your friend Felicia do, but you need to tell her you can't stay with her all night. I need you here to help me out and help me with deliveries. Now, I am going to leave the bags on the table and I expect you to deliver them, okay? Get them all to where they need to go and make sure to scan the bags before you drop them off."

Sarah gives her mother a small salute and nods. "Yes ma'am! I will get them all done before noon…oh um by the way. If I do finish up early I can go see Felicia again right?"

Annabelle sighed once more as she rubs the bridge of her nose. "Sarah."

"I promise I won't be out late. I just forgot to return her holojournal and she needs it before her dad leaves for a meeting," Sarah explained hoping her mom will understand.

Annabelle sighed in annoyance, but knew there isn't much she can do. "Fine, just don't take too long and when you finish come right back here."

"Got it!" Sarah gives her mom the thumbs up before she closed the door. Once she was gone she lets out a sigh of relief before opening the door.

She peeks out the corner where she sees her mom leaving the apartment. Sarah quickly goes to her closet and pulls out a gym bag. She begins removing her clothes revealing nothing underneath her top and only has her panties on under her pajama pants. Once she got them off she puts on a black and white suit, which appeared to be too big for her.

She grabs her bag and pulls out a mask before peeking out the corner of her door when she saw her mom coming back to the room. She drops off a crate filled with multiple bags inside.

"I'm going back downstairs! Please be careful, lock the door when you leave, and make sure you deliver them to everyone on time!" Annabelle shouted before she stops by the door. "And…I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, mom! And don't worry I'll be fine!" Sarah shouted from her room.

Annabelle opens the door and leaves the room. Once she was gone she rushes out of the room then locks the door. She puts on her mask while pressing the spider symbol on her chest to cause the suit to tighten up around her body. Sarah soon stands in the middle of the room in her Spider-Woman costume as she puts her hood on over her head before grabbing the bags.

She puts them all in her gym bag before heading to the roof of the building. She closes the door and wraps her bag around her chest before her mask begins showing her web shooters on her wrists. She sees they are full, all the cartridges are loaded, and lets out a loud cheerful scream before she begins jumping off the building at great height towards the next one.

 ***Ramones - Blitzkrieg Bop***

Sarah leaps off several buildings until she stopped at a nearby building with a nearby empty shed. "Finally. Time for some fun."

Sarah leaps off and fires a web towards her deliveries. She spots a criminal stealing a bike from a young delivery kid and begins taking off with it. She swings over and fires a web at the thief's back before attaching it to a pole. The thief is knocked off the vehicle and hits the pole before Sarah traps him in the web.

Sarah turns to the delivery kid and returns his bike. "There you go and food smells good!"

She leaps off as she begins heading towards her destinations. She swings over near the train station where she passes by some people.

"Good morning!" Sarah greeted before landing on top of the train as she begins looking through her bag to see where her stops are at.

She leaps off the train and begins swinging across the buildings where she would leave the bags with medicine inside. She leaves some notes for the people who opened their doors to find their medicine has arrived. She managed to get halfway through her work, which was good for her. She landed on the rooftop and looks over to where her next stops are.

"Hey!" Sarah looks down to see a Rodian next to an Ithorian buying good. "You that Spider-Girl, right?!"

"I'm Spider-Woman!" Sarah replied back from the rooftop.

"Okay, Spider-Woman. Do a flip!" the Rodian shouted from the ground.

Sarah does a backflip as the Rodian and Ithorian applaud the flip. Even complimented her on what she did.

Sarah took off to continue with her deliveries as she managed to get almost every one of them done. Even delivered hers in person to an elderly human woman as he helps her get to her apartment. Once she finished with that Sarah took off to finish up her deliveries. She spotted what appears to be a car thief trying to steal a vehicle.

She lands on the hood and fires her web at the man's face then traps his hand as the alarm goes off. "You shouldn't steal. Did your mother not teach you better than that?"

"It's my car you bitch!" the man shouted as the neighbors begin complaining from their window.

"Will you turn that off?!" shouted a female Rodian.

"I thought he was a thief!" Sarah tried to explain herself but more people continued complaining.

"Hey!" a Zabrak male shouted next. "I work at night! Turn that off!"

A Besalisk chef came out and began complaining to Sarah. "That is not your vehicle. What is wrong with you?"

"How was I supposed to know? The guy looked like he was breaking into his vehicle!" Sarah tried shouting over the noises everyone was making.

"Don't make me come down there, little lady," an elderly human man with short white hair, white mustache, and round glasses spoke up next.

"Hey! Larry, how you doing?" an elderly human woman asked the elderly man.

"Marjorie, how you doing? How's your mother?" the elderly man asked in response.

After Sarah got the situation fixed she took off to finish off her deliveries. She managed to get to all of them and arrived at her last stop. She arrives on the balcony of a Twi'lek single mother. Sarah looks inside to see the mother caring for her sick daughter. She also looks around to see the mother appears to also low on food as she struggles to care for her child.

Sarah felt bad for the mother so she opens the bag to leave some credits inside, but finds her mother already beat her to the punch. She found some credits inside and a note that says 'Just please care for your child and make sure she comes for her checkup.' Sarah couldn't help but smile knowing how much her mother cares for her patients. Rich or not she doesn't care.

She puts some extra money in the bag as well before she knocks on the window and swings away. She lands on a nearby roof where she sees the mother opening the window. She finds the bag and finds the medicine along with the money inside. She could tell she is happy for this and takes the bag inside to care for her daughter.

Sarah sighed happily before sitting down on the rooftop and marks off the last patient before calling her mom. "Hey mom! Got all the deliveries done."

"Already? Well, that was fast," Annabelle replied who was also checking to make sure her daughter didn't fib. Once she saw all the bags have gotten scanned she believed her. "Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate you doing this and sorry for earlier. You need to understand I worry about you. You have such great potential, but I don't want you to burden yourself with so much on whatever you do with your friend."

"I know, mom. I understand and I promise I won't stay out too late," said Sarah who knows her mom is just looking out for her. "I also promise to put more effort in helping you around work."

"Thank you," said Annabelle who knows her daughter means what she is saying. "Well, as promised you got your work done early. So, you can go return Felicia's holojournal. Just be careful okay? And if you take the train make sure not to take the wrong one."

"I know mom and thanks!" Sarah turns off her communicator and begins getting up. "Okay. Need to make a quick stop first and then off to see my best buddy…" she then looks at the clock nearby and made a small hiss noise. "Who I hope isn't ready to kill me for being a little late."

 **That's the end of the chapter my lovelies. Yeah, so we got the introduction of Sarah aka Spider-Woman. Also, Daniel's info will be up later since he will play a role in the story too. Along with Felicia…oh you all should figure out what her role will be.**

 **Also, hey if Stan Lee can show up in a DC animated movie then he should appear in mine too! Pretty much Sarah going around the city is a lot like from Homecoming. I love that movie. Anyways, how Sarah will meet the Jedi will be coming up soon so be patient everyone.**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave hate messages. Those aren't welcome here.**

 **See you all next time! And have a fabulous day!**

 **Name: Sarah Parker (Star Wars verse)**

 **Alias:** Spider-Woman

 **Age:** 15 years old (36 BBY & Coruscant)

 **Species:** Human Mutate

 **Appearance:** Short blonde hair with pink streaks in the front, blue eyes, & fair skin

 **Costume:** Like from the pic

 **Skills:** Expert hand-to-hand combatant, street fighter, burglar, hacking, & inventor

 **Powers:** Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, equilibrium, reflexes, & healing factor. Spider-Sense, ability to cling to most surfaces, & camouflage. Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, martial artist, gymnast, & detective.

 **Suit Tools:** Mask (lens' protects eyes, x-ray vision, heat vision, & communicator), wrist web-shooters (bracelet-like carousel that rotates a new cartridge to replace the empty one), Web Grenade, Taser/Electric Web, Spider Drone, Trip Mine, & Spider Tracers. Retractable web allowing him to glide, retractable claws/talons on boots/gloves, camera, flashlight, & utility belt (web cartridges, smoke pellets, first aid, & small meals)

 **Bio:** Sarah was born in Coruscant where her father was a senator and her mother was a doctor who worked at the Jedi temple. Sarah's father was good friends with the owner of a company that worked on developing weapons for the Republic. This helped her meet her friend Felicia and the two became close as the years passed by. One day Sarah visited her friend when she was 14 years old.

She sneaked into a lab where she got bit by an experimental mutant spider that gave her superpowers. Felicia encouraged her friend to use them to have a little fun and do cool things. Sarah did use her powers to earn herself some money and even pick on bullies. Until one day her father found out her secret and tried to convince her daughter to do some good with her powers.

Sarah didn't listen and later that day her father was murdered when he tried to stop a thief. She tracked down the murder when she realized he was the same thief she let go earlier in the day and didn't try to stop him. Sarah felt guilty for what she did and for being responsible for her father's death that she made herself a promise to clean up her act. To make things right by doing what her father wanted to do and use her powers for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings everyone! I wish I didn't upload this on a better day. As everyone knows the master himself, Stan Lee passed away. I was both sad and pissed off because death keeps taking my heroes away.**

 **Go after someone who deserves it! Still, thank you Mr. Stan Lee for everything. We appreciate everything you did and rest in peace. Excelsior!**

 **Thank you to kival737101 and CT7567Rules for the reviews. I appreciate it guys and hope you like this new chapter. I also hope to get more people to check out the story too. To get more of an idea what you all think of the chapter.**

 **Now, last time we got the introduction to Sarah my OC Spider-Woman. How will things go during her patrol? Will she run into some trouble? Or will she meet someone who will become her ally?**

 **Read on to find out how things will go for our heroes. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and I am enjoying the comments you guys have left. Also thank you to my friend for his help as well and hope you are doing well my friend where are at.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. I just own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you like this.**

 ** _The Spider and the Jedi (Chapter III)_**

 _Coruscant_

In the upper levels of Coruscant there is a large building that is seen not far from the Senate Building. The building is called Oscorp Industries, which is owned by Nathan Osborn. His company works on developing clean energy, robotics, medicine, security systems, and weapons for the Republic. Since the Clone Wars began, Nathan has used this opportunity to help the Clone Army in the war.

Developing weapons, improving their armor, and even providing the Jedi equipment to build their Starfighters. The company has faced some controversy in the past. One includes a story about how they have been secretly selling weapons to the Separatist. While another has them coming up with bio-weapons that they tested on people.

All of this ended up being thrown under the rug though thanks to the support of the chancellor. He gained support from Nathan during his early rise in politics and after he became the Supreme Chancellor. So, these stories end up getting buried thanks to the chancellor who defends Nathan. Making sure the people see him as a good man and a hero to the Republic.

His daughter on the other hand…oh boy. Felicia Osborn, the second child of Nathan while his son Henry disappeared a year ago. Felicia hates her father's company. Always speaking out against him, never going along with his lies, and enjoys causing some trouble for him since he never paid much attention to her. Even tries sending her somewhere to become a proper lady, but always escapes.

On this particular day though, Nathan is planning to have a meeting with the chancellor and has his daughter locked in her room so she won't interrupt him. Unaware Felicia is already planning her escape as she puts on some special gloves she made herself.

Felicia appears to be 16 years of age with long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, and wearing a black jumpsuit. She opens the window to the balcony as she grabs her things. She presses the button on her gloves, which allows her to stick to the wall. So far so good she thought as she begins doing the same to her other hand.

It worked as well, which is what she wanted. Her boots also are equipped with the same tech. This allows her to climb up the all with ease. Without slipping off or falling.

She soon begins climbing up the wall of her building as she head to her lab. She never told her father this, but she is a genius. She loves making gadget, suits, and all sort of fun things. It was something she enjoys doing, but she never makes anything that could hurt people.

Never dangerous weapons though since her inventions are more to stun or neutralize foes or just to fuck around with them. Never to take a life.

She continued climbing halfway up to her destination. She took a moment to look out into the city and admire the view.

"So beautiful," she said to herself admiring how things look.

She looks back up and jumped when she saw Spider-Woman there. "Hey!" said Sarah.

Felicia lose her footing and begins to fall off the building. Sarah quickly fires her web and wraps around her friend's waist. Felicia begins panting heavily as she held on to the web and felt it moving her against the building. She used her gloves and boots to keep herself against the wall as she looks up angrily at her friend.

"What did I fucking say about popping out of nowhere?!" Felicia shouted understandably angry for what her friend did.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sarah quickly apologized as she crawls down to her friend to check on her. "I just landed there and didn't think you would get scared…" however she saw this wasn't working as her friend is clearly upset. So, she took out her secret weapon. A bag full of baked goods. "I brought you a peace offering."

Felicia could smell the baked goods coming from the bag and soon felt her stomach growling. "Bitch. How dare you use my weakness against me?" Oh she needed her cheat food so badly she didn't care if she almost died or not. "Meet me up there and make sure you brought me some coffee too."

Sarah nods in response as she climbs up the balcony to where the lab's window is at. She opens the window and sees Felicia now walking up the wall using her boots. Felicia does a cartwheel and heads inside the lab before taking the bag. Sarah shows her the cup of coffee she got her and Felicia took that too.

Felicia took a sip of her drink and lets out a small relief sound. "Hmm…you are forgiven. But do that shit again and I will set the suit to shock you."

"Fair enough," said Sarah as she took her mask off and sits on a nearby chair. "So, the EMP toy you made worked," she threw the device into the air and catches it. "Good thing too otherwise I would have been run over."

Felicia puts her drink down and took the device. "Never doubt my inventions. They always come in handy, especially when it comes to saving your butt," she puts the device on a nearby table and walks over to the door before locking it. "Now then. I assume you came for some more supplies?"

"Pretty much," said Sarah as she removes her gloves and pulls the sleeves of her suit back. "I have a round left of cartridges, but I want to make sure I have some more for tonight."

"Gotcha," said Felicia as she goes to her desk and reveals a hidden compartment underneath that has cartridges. She took some and gives it to her friend. "That reminds me. I'm working on a new batch that will be a lot stronger than these. Enough that they can even hold up 20 guys that weight over 300 pounds."

"Whoa that's like…6000 pounds right?" Sarah asked when she tried calculating the numbers in her hand and using her fingers.

"Pretty much," said Felicia as she took out something else from her desk. "I also finished working on a new suit for you. "This one is same as the suit only it's black, maroon with blue spider webs in the hood and parts of your body, and a big white spider symbol on the chest."

Sarah takes a look at the suit and frowned a little. It did look cool, but it made her look more…intimidating. "I thought the point was to gain the people's trust. Not scare the hell out of them."

"Oh come on! It doesn't look that scary," said Felicia who didn't see anything wrong with her outfit. "You look more like a ghost spider in that suit. This one you'll be dark spider. I got others anyways. One that is red, dark, and a big red spider symbol on the chest."

"Hmm that does sound cool," said Sarah who didn't mind the idea of wearing different outfits. "How about we save them though until this one gets damaged or shot through."

"Unlikely," said Felicia who stood in a proud position. "I made it so your suit is fire proof, cold proof, can't be ripped by any ordinary weapons, and is blaster proof. Trust me, that suit is going to last you a good long time…" she then began to notice a bad smell that was coming from the suit. "As long as you keep it clean. Did you even wash it?!"

Sarah began blushing embarrassingly as she shook her head. "I've been um so busy that I didn't even notice. That and mom does the laundry a lot so I'm always worried she'll find the suit."

Felicia sighed in annoyance as she moves her hand up. "Okay, let's go. Hand it over."

Now Sarah is blushing even more as she backs up a little. "W-whoa hold it there. I'm not wearing anything underneath except my underwear."

"Are you kidding me?! Why do you do that?!" Felicia shouted at her friend with her now blushing too. "Wear at least biker shorts and a top!"

"Because I like how it feels without them on," Sarah replied embarrassingly as she rubs the back of her head.

Felicia sighed as she goes to the closet and pulls out another outfit similar to the one Sarah is using. She even took out some shorts and a top for her to use.

"Put those on! I'm going to go check on some other gadgets I am working on to give to you," said Felicia as she begins to leave while muttering under her breath how dumb her friend is.

Sarah knew deep down her friend still loves her. Despite their awkward moments. Once she took her suit on she puts on the clothing she was given.

"Oh by the way. Did you find out anything about the crooks I caught last night?" Sarah asked as she finishes putting on the clothes.

"I did and most of them had minor priors!" Felicia shouted from the other room. "Mostly pickpocketing, robbery, and carjacking. Nothing too serious. However, the one leading the group had the bigger priors. Multiple counts of murder, rape, and arson."

Sarah was shocked to hear this and was just glad she has her powers. "So why wasn't he locked up before?"

"Turns out any witnesses kept on disappearing without a trace and the evidence against him always ended up disappearing!" Felicia replied as she finished getting what she needed. "Unfortunately he got off again when he and his cronies were all found murdered. So, he won't be locked up in jail forever and got off easily."

"I don't think dying is getting off easily," not that she liked someone being killed anyways since she felt there isn't any justice in all with them dead.

As she puts on her spider suit she noticing something on a table. She walks over and finds a picture of four people on it, which she recognized.

It was a picture of the girls when they were little. It showed two older men behind them smiling with the girls and everyone looked happy. The man with Felicia is his father. He appears to have short red hair, green eyes, and light tan skin.

He also appears to be wearing a business suit. All while everyone wore casual clothing. The man with Sarah is her father. He has short black hair, blue eyes, and light tan skin.

Sarah remembers that day very well. It was the first time they all got to go out together since Felicia's father was always busy. Sarah's dad convinced him to come out to spend time with the girls. Sarah's mom was busy at work and gave them her camera to use.

It was so much fun. They got to go to a festival that they had in the city. It took a while for Felicia's dad to lighten up. They even got him to go on a game where they have to hit a ball at the target to dunk him in the water.

Sarah knew she sucked at sports before she got her powers. So, she kept on missing. Her dad wasn't any better either, but did come close a few times. Felicia though oh she got him with one shot. She never misses her shots and she dunk her dad in the water.

He wasn't mad though. He was impressed with how well she did. That's how it was back then. When he paid attention to her a lot back then before…before his son disappeared.

Sarah knew Henry and Felicia were close. They didn't hate each other and they looked out for one another. But when he disappeared it caused Felicia and her dad to become a bit distant. He gave her this lab to keep her busy and not bother him or cause trouble.

Sarah wish things were like they were back then. Back before she got her powers, back when they had each other, and back before she caused her father's…

"You okay?" Felicia interrupted her friend's thinking when she noticed the picture. Felicia's expression turned to one of concerned as she approached her friend and grasps her hand. "You know if he was here he would tell you he doesn't blame you for what happened. He would be proud of you for what you are doing and that you should tell your mom the truth."

Sarah wipes away a small tear that came rushing down her eyes and shook her head. "I wish I could tell her, but I'm afraid if I do I'll lose her like I lost dad. I…I'm not ready to tell her yet."

Felicia understood and gave her friend a hug. "If you ever change your mind know I'll be there to help you. Okay?"

Sarah breaks the hug and nods in response. "Thanks…" it was quiet between the two girls for a minute until Sarah decides to break the silence. "So um you said you have something for me?"

Felicia nods as she pulls out a utility belt. "This contains gadgets that you can use for your job. From first aid, camera, smoke pellets, extra web cartridges, even special ones that I've added to your suit, and some tracers you can use."

Sarah's widen with excitement and made a glee sound. "Oh that is so cool! I can't wait to try them out! Oh, oh maybe I can go to the Slums. I heard Prowler will be there with some information about the car thieves and what they are planning."

"I heard about that, but you do realized they died in jail right?" Felicia asked hoping her friend knows that before she goes running off.

"W-wait what? Seriously?" shit that was unexpected. "Well um maybe Prowler will still be able to give me the information I need. Thanks Felicia and I'll let you know what I find for tonight."

"Copy that. I'll be up here working on my new toy before I go help you," said Felicia as she goes back to drinking her coffee.

"Yeah. That reminds me," said Sarah as she took notice of her friend's suit and gloves. "Are you trying to be a costumed hero too?"

"Me? A costumed hero? Ha! Hell no," Felicia replied as she sits down on her seat. "But I am working on something for fun and see how it all turns out later. Don't worry about it though."

"O-okay then. Well I'll see you later then," said Sarah as she puts her mask on and opens the window. "Enjoy your food!" she leaps out and uses the retractable webs under her arms to help her glide towards the city.

Felicia watches her friend leave before she closes the window. Once she was gone puts the blinds on before going over to the next room. There she closes the door and looks over designs for a new suit she is working on. Not for her friend, but rather for herself.

A suit that she has named 'the Cat'. "Hmm needs a better name," she said to herself before going towards a glowing blue bag that she 'borrowed' from her dad. "And I need to see if this little serum you are working on dad really works."

 _Meanwhile_

Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are seen going to the slum district G17, which is located in the Coruscant underworld. They are there looking for an arms dealer who they believe help provide weapons to the attempted terrorists from last night. Anakin though earlier discovered that the arms dealer is also responsible for selling weapons to their enemies. So, they need to find him and find out what he knows.

They arrive to the district where they walk towards the bar the criminal is located in. As they head towards the bar Ahsoka spots a nearby man coughing loudly. She heard reports that this district much like the others is filled with pollution. This caused citizens to get sick and become unhealthy.

Of course, there isn't much the Jedi can do about it. They informed the Chancellor about this, which he claims he will handle soon. This was about six months ago. Still, the Jedi didn't stop and continued heading towards the bar, while keeping an eye out.

Anakin knew this district is not safe for any Jedi to go alone to, especially for someone as young as his Padawan. However, he brought her along so she see how things are done when they aren't fighting in the war.

"Car Affa is an arms dealer selling Republic weapons to the black market," Anakin began explaining to his apprentice.

"Who's he selling them to?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Separatist," Anakin replied as they arrive to the bar. "According to intelligence he's inside this joint. "You stay here in case he tries to escape."

Ahsoka sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm just like always."

Ahsoka didn't like that her master kept her from following him inside these places to see how he works. Sure, when they are interrogating an enemy on the battlefield she will get to see it, but in these places too dangerous. She knows he means well, but sometimes she feels like he forgets she can handle herself. She still did as she was told and noticed two Weequany men nearby eyeing her.

Oh she knew they had some bad intentions for her. Fortunately she wasn't worried. She formed a confident smile before placing her hand on her lightsaber. Showing it off to the two showing not to mess with her.

Suddenly she hears her master's lightsaber going off and hears blaster shots being fired inside. The doors open up and soon the people inside begin running out. Ahsoka tries to stay out of their way, but there were too many of them. They soon knocked her down as she goes to grab her lightsaber to join her master.

However, to her horror she found her lightsaber isn't there anymore. "My lightsaber."

She looks back at the crowd thinking someone must have taken it. She soon sees it in the hands of a small fish alien who runs into the crowd.

"Hey!" she gets up quickly and runs after the thief, but it was too late.

By the time she got to the crowd she saw he was gone. Oh she knew this is bad. Real bad. Not only did she lose her lightsaber, but she lost it to someone who could be anywhere in the city.

"My master's going to kill me," said Ahsoka knowing she'll need to find the thief and get her lightsaber back soon before her master finds out.

 **That's the end and now you all know where the story is set in. 21 BBY, which is a year since the war began in 22 BBY. Also if you saw the episode then don't spoil it for everyone. Don't be a spoiler!**

 **Anyways, yeah I made my own OC Black Cat. Same first name, but different last name and different parents or same parents perhaps? Hmm you decide! Nah just kidding you'll find out in time.**

 **Still, will she end up playing a bigger role as the Black Cat of the Star Wars universe? Will she become a thief too? Will she end up hitting on her friend? Or will she be less bad than the Black Cat we know?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave hate messages. Those aren't welcome here.**

 **See you all next time! And have a fabulous day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here my friends and we will soon have our Jedi meet our Spider Woman. Last time we saw the introduction of Sarah's friend Felicia who is the daughter of Osborn. Also yes, I know kival737101 it doesn't sound right. However, give it time and you'll see more development involving Felicia and her background.**

 **We also saw Ahsoka losing her lightsaber. Yes, this is going to take place during the Lightsaber Lost episode. There will be some differences from the episode for this story. How will it be different?**

 **Read on to find out how things will go for our heroes. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and I am enjoying the comments you guys have left. Also thank you to my friend for his help as well and hope you are doing well my friend where are at.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. I just own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you like this.**

 ** _The Spider and the Jedi (Chapter IV)_**

 _Coruscant_

Nighttime came over the city as the citizens of Coruscant are seen still going about their time. The vehicles are seen flying around the city. All with different people heading to important places or are visiting the planet or looking for a place to stay. All while the lights from the buildings around the city illuminate their way.

Sarah is seen riding her speeder bike carrying the food her mother asked her to bring. Her bike is pulling the crate that contains the food that her mother ordered. Luckily it wasn't too far away and her bike could handle the load.

Normally she would have Daniel handle this, but he was off seeing one of her mom's patients who couldn't make it. So, she asked Daniel to go check on the patient.

Sarah didn't mind though doing this since it was nice to take it slow. She was just glad that today her mother is going to be super busy with her patients today. So, once she is done with then chores then tonight she can focus on doing a lot of spider work. Maybe even find out more about the criminals that Felicia told her about.

Turns out they work for a gang that has been appearing in the criminal underworld for a few weeks now. She doesn't have a name of the gang yet, but maybe when she visits Prowler shell get more information. That's if he's in tonight. Ah she's sure he is.

She arrives at the back her home where she begins unloading the crate from the back of her bike. She begins opening it up and finds multiple boxes that have packets of dehydrated food. Felicia's company began making them to help starving families across the galaxy where their worlds got attacked during the war. It was mostly Felicia's idea though since her dad was more focused on making weapons.

"Mom! The food is here!" Sarah called out as she begins placing the boxes on the table. "I think you have enough here for an army."

"I would hope so," Annabelle replied as she came into the room. "It is to help those who are starving and need food."

Sarah is just glad Felicia convince her dad to give donations to her mom's work. Since they need it to continue helping the people and care for them. Her mom doesn't like having things be handed out to them, but Sarah convinced her without this money they wouldn't be able to help the people. Give them proper food, medicine, and have the proper equipment to care for them.

Annabelle agreed to it provided they don't use the money on themselves. Sarah agreed to this since she knew this money is for the people and not them.

"Sarah, do you mind calling Felicia and tell her to thank her father for the food?" Annabelle asked as she begins putting the food on some of the trays to get them ready to pass out to the patients. "I'd do it myself, but going to be a little busy with making sure my patients are okay."

"Sure thing mom," good Sarah can now use this chance to make her excuse. "Um mom I know you told me if I finish my chores I could get the night off, but um I was wondering, can I stay over with Felicia? We're working on a special project that will help everyone down here and I want to make sure we finish it soon."

Annabelle wasn't sure about letting her daughter go out since she might need her help. Yes, she has plenty of volunteers and droids to help her with the patients. But she'd like it if her daughter was around too. If she is serious about this then she should let her do this.

She knew she wouldn't lie to her about something like this. "All right. But be sure to call me when you get there and make sure all your chores are done."

"Deal!" Sarah gives her mom a hug and kiss before rushing off to finish her chores.

Annabelle sighed as she turns towards a picture of her and her husband with their daughter when she was eight years old. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the picture.

"She's a lot like you, Michael," said Annabelle as she wipes away a small tear from her eyes. "Always wanting to help people and looking out for them ahead of her own safety. I'm sure you would be proud of her."

 _Later_

Meanwhile, in another part of the city there is a place Ahsoka Tano is seen heading down the slum looking for her lightsaber. Earlier in the day she went with her master to apprehend a criminal who was selling weapons to the black market and the Separatist. Anakin went to capture the criminal, while Ahsoka stayed outside to keep watch. However, during the commotion inside the people began running out of the building towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then realized someone took her lightsaber and lost track of the thief. Luckily she kept her master from finding out she lost her weapon and they left the slum. She was told countless time how important her lightsaber is and to never lose it. She couldn't let him know it got stolen so she tried to find a way to get it back.

She went to the Jedi Archives to speak with Master Jocasta Nu to help her. She wasn't able to help her find any information on the thief, but introduced her to Master Tera Sinube, who was sleeping. The elderly Jedi helped Ahsoka identify the thief and decided to join her. The two left the temple and head to the city to find her thief.

Ahsoka wasn't sure about this since he was clearly old and wasn't moving as fast as she did. Of course, she did her best to keep herself calm. Since he did help her find the location on where to find her thief. So, the least she can do is show patience with him. As much as possible.

They arrive to the slums and head to a food stand where they heard they can get some information on the thief, Bannamu. A Patrolian who has a record of pickpocketing and robbery. The two Jedi sat down in their seat as the restaurant owner turns to them. Ahsoka could tell he knew they weren't from around here and when he spoke he sounded a bit hostile towards them.

"Can I help you?" the owner asked with the right part of his face clearly burned off with a cybernetic eye over his old one.

Ahsoka remembers watching her master when he speaks to people in places like the slum. She tries mimicking what he does to get the information they need. "We're looking to buy a lightsaber," she then leans in and goes right into the question. "Any ideas where we could do that?"

The owner knew something about this wasn't right. A young Togruta girl and an elderly old Cosian coming around here asking to buy a lightsaber? Something doesn't feel right about that. However, he was curious and motions for them to follow him.

He takes them to the alleyway where his Twi'lek partner is seen leaning against their vehicle. "So, you wanna buy a lightsaber? How much are you willing to pay?"

"If you hve it then you'll give it to me," Ahsoka replied clearly not in the mood for this guy's games.

However, Master Sinube walks over to calm the situation down. "What my little friend is saying is how much?"

Now the owner knew something about this didn't feel right, but he decided to see how far he can go with this. "20,000."

"20,000?!" Ahsoka replied.

"It's a rare weapon," the owner continued to speak with his arms crossed over his chest. "A Jedi weapon."

"You have the item with you?" Master Sinube asked doubting these criminals have the weapon in their possession.

"No, but I can get it," said the owner knowing his partner will get him what he needs.

"From him?" Ahsoka shows the hologram Bannamu.

The owner knew something about this didn't feel right and moves away from them while his partner tells him they're both Jedi.

"And if we are?" Master Sinube asked knowing now they will get what they need.

"I don't wanna get mixed up with Jedi," said the owner knowing if they are Jedi this is bad. "We were just doing our old friend Bannamu a favor before they find him."

"Before who finds him?" Ahsoka asked wondering who he is talking about.

"N-never mind," said the owner not wanting to get in trouble even more than he is now. "He's at the Spider Arms Hostel."

Ahsoka and Master Sinube take their leave as they begin heading to the location. Good thing it wasn't too far away like they were told, but it didn't mean Ahsoka didn't like having to slow down for the elderly Jedi. Not when they got close to finding her lightsaber. They arrive to the building, which was easy to get in as they head down the hallway.

"We must be careful not to warn him," Master Sinube warned Ahsoka.

"But master, we don't know where we're going," Ahsoka replied knowing there are so many rooms in here they won't be able to find their thief. Ahsoka lets out a frustrated sigh as she turns to the elderly Jedi. "He could be in any one of these rooms."

However, Master Sinube didn't seem concerned about this. "We need to be more quiet, young one."

"Okay, okay," Ahsoka knew she has to trust in the elderly Jedi in what he is telling her.

"Not quiet with your mouth. Quiet with your mind," said Master Sinube making it clear what he is saying. "You're so anxious to find this pickpocket that your worry is equal to his."

Ahsoka begins making sense of what the Jedi Master just told her. "You mean if I relax I can sense Bannamu's anxiety?"

"Yes. If you would relax you would realize he's in this room," Master Sinube stops in front of the door before them and points to it.

Ahsoka didn't hesitate to question the Jedi Master as she uses the Force to break the door down and goes inside to find her thief. "Well, well. Bannamu I assume?"

"Who are you?" Bannamu asked clearly more upset with who broke his door down. "What do you want?"

Ahsoka walks over and grabs the thief before slamming him on the table. "My lightsaber, you slimy thief. I want it back, now!" she demanded clearly pissed off.

Bannamu could tell the Jedi was clearly mad and tries to calm her down. "I don't have it. I got rid of it. I almost killed myself with that thing," he shows where he got burned by the lightsaber with his left arm bandaged up.

Well that didn't help make Ahsoka feel better and got more pissed. "What did you do with it?"

"I-I don't recall," said Bannamu now worried what is going to happen.

"You little…" Ahsoka raised her right arm to hit the thief, until she hears Master Sinube calling her name. Ahsoka begins trying to calm herself down before letting the thief up. "It's not smart to steal from a Jedi."

"You're looking a little too young to be a Jedi," said Bannamu who didn't think she was one anyways.

Oh that did it as Ahsoka lifts him up with the Force and slams him against the wall. "Okay, okay! His name is…Movers. Nack Movers."

Ahsoka recognized the name and knew who he is. "Nack Movers?"

"He's a very dangerous one," said Master Sinube who knew he is an assassin and works for a dangerous crime boss in the city. "Well known in the underworld for who he works for."

"Yes! That's him," said Banammu as he rubs the back of his head. "Exactly! I sell it to him. He says he is going to give it to his boss. His boss very dangerous and you should be scared of him. He is staying with his girlfriend's place on the Upper East Side of our land."

"You can stop talking now," Ahsoka replied clearly not in a good mood with listening to more of this thief's talking.

"Okay I shut up," said Banammu who knows when to keep his lips shut.

"Well at least you know where your lightsaber is," said Master Sinube who knew they can get to the weapon before it is sold off.

"Yeah it's in the hand of a killer. That's what I was afraid of," said Ahsoka who is hoping they can get to the assassin in time before it is given to his boss.

 _An hour later_

Sarah is seen on the rooftop in the Upper East Side of the city. She had just finished patrolling for a few hours and got hungry. She decided to buy herself some food from a restaurant near her home. The owner said he got the recipe from a human from a galaxy far, far away.

He calls it…pizza.

Sarah didn't care what it was called it is delicious. She loves eating it whenever she get the chance. Of course it is when she is out on patrol. She normally would buy a small box for herself, but since she skipped lunch to finish her chores she decided to go buy the large one.

She is seen barely opening her pizza as she took a big whiff of the smell. "Hmm I love you," she said as she begins rubbing her hands together. "But now I must destroy you."

As she goes to grab her first slice she begins receiving a message from Felicia. She puts her through as she lifts her mask to eat her pizza.

"What's up?" she asked as she took a bite.

"Hey, listen I found out some more information about the gang that the thieves you caught work for," Felicia sends the information to her friend through her mask. "They work for a guy name Lonnie Thompson Lincoln aka Tombstone."

"Tombstone? I think I heard that name before," Sarah replied recalling Daniel telling her about a criminal by that name when he lived in the bad part of the city. "I thought he was a lower grade criminal?"

"Not anymore," Felicia sends information about the guy and how he is beginning to make waves in the criminal underworld. "This guy is very dangerous. He's climbing up the ranks of the criminal underworld just like Hammerhead did."

Sarah remembers hearing about this Hammerhead guy and how he rose up the ranks faster than any other criminal before him. Apparently a surgeon replaced his skull with an indestructible metal that his head a dangerous weapon. His actions allowed him to become one of the leaders of the Maggia organization.

Once Sarah finished reading through Tombstone's file she lets out a small concerned sigh. "Sounds like this guy could be a problem for the city if he continues hurting innocent people."

"I know you want to protect the city from crime, but maybe you should avoid fighting this guy until you gain some more experience," said Felicia who knows how strong her friend is, but against criminals like Tombstone or Hammerhead she is not ready for that.

Normally Sarah would say no and would try fighting this guy. After all eventually she'll have to fight Tombstone if his crimes come around her neighborhood. But from seeing the many crimes link to this guy maybe she should wait a bit before she can take him on. She has the experience, but not enough for a guy who people say can't be harmed.

"Good point. Still, I should try gathering some evidence to help lock him away. Know where I can start?" Sarah asked as she finished her first slice and goes for her second.

"Yeah. You can go after one of his employees," Felicia sends information about the guy to go after. "Nack Movers, a Trandoshan who works for Tombstone as his personal assassin. You find him and you should be able to get some information out of him."

 **Hmm Nack Movers huh?** Sarah knew this guy is a well-known dangerous assassin. If she can take this guy on then she can slowly get herself ready for Tombstone. "Send me the address and I'll go after…" she stopped when she heard what sounds like glass breaking not far where she is at.

Using her mask to enhance her vision she sees what appears to be a Terrelin Jango Jumper being chased by a Togruta girl. "Whoops got to go. Hero time."

She hangs up on her friend and sets the pizza down before keeping it webbed up to keep it warm as she puts it in her backpack "Don't worry my love. Once I finish with these two then I will finish you."

She leaps off and begins swinging over to follow the two women. She knew the Terrelin Jango Jumper or rather Jumper for short are very good at jumping at great distance. That's why it is very difficult to catch up to one of them if they did something wrong. Fortunately for Sarah she has the speed and agility to catch her.

To her surprise though she sees the Togruta girl still chasing her. She has to be nuts if she thinks she can catch up to… **whoa hold on what is this?** Sarah sees the Togruta jumping off the building and managed to land on the other side to continue chasing the Jumper.

"Damn, that is impressive," said Sarah as she decides to follow the two women to see where this chase will lead them. "Maybe they are fighting over a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Who left the toilet seat up? Or maybe money problems?" Sarah then spots an item in the hands of the Jumper. "Or maybe for something else."

She fires her web to keep up and sees the Togruta girl appears to be having trouble following the Jumper. She isn't surprised though. But it doesn't seem to stop her from continuing her chase. She used her agility to move around the buildings to try keeping up.

Sarah watches them using their parkour to get around the buildings, which she is very impressed with. It was all a fun thing to watch, but she knows someone is going to get hurt if they aren't careful. She should get involved, but she isn't sure who to go after. She could tie them both up, but if this is all part of something they do a lot then it will be another awkward moment like last night.

Suddenly she sees the Jumper activate the item, which is revealed to be a lightsaber. "Shit she's a Jedi?"

She then sees the Togruta dodge the falling debris and soon Sarah realizes now what is going on. The Togruta is the Jedi and the Jumper must have stolen her weapon. No Jedi would try such a cowardly act and would just face their opponent. She begins following the two and decides when she sees an opening she'll make her move.

She can't risk attacking the thief if she has the lightsaber and doesn't knows how to use it. She might end up using it wildly to the point she could hurt someone or herself. But she has to stop them soon. Before any innocent people get hurt.

She spots the two walking along a pole and sees the Jumper literally jumping on it to get some momentum. Sarah saw her chance and prepared to web her up, until she saw the Togruta fell off the poll and held on with both her hands. She knew she wasn't going to hold on for long so Sarah leaps off the building.

She sees the Togruta girl lost her grip and begins to fall. Sarah managed to fire two webs at the girl catching her. She also tried to shoot a tracer at the thief, but saw the Jumper leap off and land on a speeder. Taking off before she can get a tracer on her.

Shit! That's not good. She thought as she focused her attention now on the Jedi. She looks down at her while her legs wrapped around the pole to keep them from falling.

"Hey there! You look like you need some help," said Sarah as she climbs back up on the pole and helps the Togruta girl. "You okay?"

The Togruta girl shook her head and stares at the masked woman completely surprised. "Y-you're that Spider-Girl I heard about."

"Spider-Woman," Sarah corrected. "And you must be a Jedi, right?"

The Togruta girl nods as she gets up from the pole. "Ahsoka Tano…" she looks over at the direction the woman went and sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

Sarah could hear the disappointed tone in her voice when she realized she lost her thief. Sarah sighed as she rubs the back of her head. "Sorry for not catching her. I wasn't sure who was good and who was bad until it was too late."

Ahsoka shook her head in response. "No. It was my fault. This whole night has been my fault and not my lightsaber is gone."

Ahsoka walked along the pole until she made it to the ledge and sat down. Bringing her legs up to her chest as she lowered her head. She couldn't believe this happened. Not only did she let the thief get away, but now her lightsaber is gone.

What is she going to do? What is she going to tell her master? She knows he'll be mad she lost her lightsaber. And what will happen if the thief uses it to kill an innocent person?

She'll never live with herself if that happened.

Meanwhile, Sarah walks over to her and sits down next to her. "Not to sound rude or mean about this but…how did she get your lightsaber? I thought all Jedi were supposed to have ninja like senses."

Ahsoka sighed as she shook her head. "I got careless, that's what happened."

Ahsoka though didn't stop there as she explains what happened to the heroine who saved her. "In short: I got my lightsaber stolen by a pickpocket, who then sold it to an assassin, and then the assassin got killed by the thief."

"Well…seems like you had a long night of chasing around people huh?" Sarah asked realizing this isn't helping her. "Still, I've never heard of a Jedi who is willing to give up so easily."

Ahsoka sighed as she looks up at her. "Kind of hard to be optimistic when the one you are after has escaped. And who knows where it will be if she sells off my lightsaber. So, tell me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Ask a friend for help," Sarah replied as she placed her hand on the shoulder of the Jedi. "Do you want me as a friend?"

Ahsoka was taken aback a little by her response and how she wants to be her friend. This caused a small smile to appear on her face as she shook her head. "I don't know if that's such a good idea. You are a vigilante that the Jedi are looking for."

"Aww I'm touched they are looking for me," said Sarah who knows being friends with a Jedi is risky, but could pay off in the end. "But I'd like to think by helping you I might be able to get on the good side of the Jedi and make a friend along the way. Kill two birds with one stone."

Ahsoka wasn't sure about that, but with everything that happened. Honestly? Having a friend right now wasn't such a bad idea. She needed all the help she can get to feel better and get her lightsaber back.

"If I say yes then how are you going to help me find my weapon?" Ahsoka asked curious on what she can do to help her.

"By asking another friend of mine for help," said Sarah as she took out a slice of pizza from her bag and hands it to the Togruta girl. "Here. A gift from one friend to another. I'll be right back," as she leaps on the wall to climb up until she hears Ahsoka calling for her.

"Hold on! What is your name?" Ahsoka asked.

Sarah smiles through her mask and introduces herself. "The Amazing Spider-Woman!"

Sarah begins climbing up the wall leaving Ahsoka down below. Ahsoka rolled her eyes figuring she wasn't going to actually tell her real name, but it was a nice try. She sat down with the food as she begins examining it and smell the scent from it. An odd looking food, but she wasn't going to be rude to someone who saved her and throw it away.

She takes a small bite from it and soon found the taste to be something she never tasted before. "This is…really good."

Meanwhile, Sarah found a nice private place where she began making the call to her friend. "Hey Felicia, you there?"

"I'm always here. What's up?" Felicia asked finally getting a call back from her friend. "Did you take care of whatever it is you needed to hang up on me for?"

"Whoops my bad. Um sort of," Sarah began explaining about how she was chasing a Togruta girl who was chasing a Terrelin Jango Jumper. A thief who stole the Jedi's lightsaber. "We're in the Upper East part of the city. Can you track down where she went?"

"Hold on," Felicia begins working on trying to track down the thief. "Luckily for us my dad set up those drones around the city to act as security cameras. That way we can find any criminals or in case of any accidents."

"I guess he did come up with some good ideas that don't involve blowing shit up," said Sarah who is glad Felicia's dad can invent non-lethal items.

As Felicia began going through the footages she decides to bring something else up. "So, you're helping a Jedi Knight retrieve their lightsaber. Must be embarrassing for them to let their weapon be taken by a pickpocket. Much less even lose to a thief."

"Actually she's a Padawan I believe. Pretty young too," said Sarah as she described how she looks. "I also think she's my age."

"Hmm a teenage Togruta girl around the same age as my best friend and who she happened to save from dying," it was then Felicia began grinning. "Hmm is she cute?"

Sarah looks down at where Ahsoka is at and smiles under her mask. "Yeah. I guess she is kind of cute, especially in that outfit of hers. She is looking very sexy in it. Oh and her name is Ahsoka Tano."

"Oh? You got her name too I see…you going to kiss her too?" Felicia asked.

Sarah almost lost her footing with what her friend asked. She held on to the ledge though and sticks to the wall.

"W-what the hell, Felicia?!" Sarah replied blushing underneath her mask.

Felicia can be heard laughing knowing that was the kind of reaction she would get. "Just kidding. I was only teasing. I wanted to have a little fun. And payback for hanging up on me."

Sarah cleared her throat as she tries to calm down. "J-just find the thief please."

"Already done," said Felicia as she managed to find where the thief is going and send the information to her friend. "Got it?"

Sarah got the information as her mask sees here the thief is going. "Got it, thanks."

Ahsoka finished her food just as the sun was beginning to rise. She then hears someone approaching and turns to see Master Tera Sinube on a speeder bike heading toward her.

"I see you learned patience, young one," said Master Sinube

"Where did you get that speeder?" Ahsoka asked as she approached him.

"I asked one of the police droids to lend me some transportation," said Master Sinube. "They were kind enough to obliged."

"And good thing too," Sarah landed nearby as she sees the other Jedi arriving. "I know where the thief is going. Want to follow me sir?"

"No need," said Master Sinube who didn't seem surprised with the appearance of the masked girl. "We know where they are going too."

"We do?" Ahsoka asked confused by what the Jedi Master meant.

"Good. I'll scout ahead and make sure they don't escape," said Sarah as she leaps off the building. "See you both there!"

Sarah fires a web at a nearby vehicle and begins using the vehicles to swing across the city. Luckily she isn't causing them to fly out of control due to how light she is. She also managed to avoid being hit and avoid being in the way of the vehicles. Thanks to her training and Spider-Sense she can maneuver around the vehicles with ease.

All while Master Sinube began flying them towards their destination, but rather slowly. Causing vehicles to fly around them, honk their horns, and complain about the slow driving.

Ahsoka was soon starting to feel a little frustrated by the slow driving of the Jedi Master. "Hey! You're driving too slow! We need to go faster."

"Patience. We'll cut them off at the train station," said Master Sinube.

"How do you know they're heading there?" Ahsoka asked confused by how the Jedi Master knows this.

"Did I mention I plant a tracking device on Ione? The girl that ran away," said Master Sinube as he shows his tracker.

"No?" Ahsoka didn't know this since she wasn't there to see him do it, but was glad he did.

"Well, I did and we now know where they will be," said Master Sinube as they see the train station nearby. "By the way. Who was that nice girl you met?"

"Spider-Woman? You don't know who she is?" Ahsoka asked surprised the Jedi Master didn't recognize the masked vigilante.

"No I don't. But it seems you do since it seems you two are friends," said Master Sinube as they begin heading down to the train station.

"We're not…" well she was going to say she wasn't friends with a vigilante, but then stopped when she realized how nice she was to her and how she is helping her. "I guess we are."

Meanwhile, Sarah arrived to the train station sooner than the Jedi. She used her suit's cloaking to hide herself in public. She uses her mask to help her identify the thief and her accomplice through the facial recognition program her friend added to the suit. To help her find whoever she is after easily.

With so many different alien species here it would have been hard to find them. However, she got a positive identification nearby and as she swings over she found them. "Found you both."

Sarah prepared to web them up until she noticed something is wrong. She noticed five Weequay men nearby. It also appears they are following the two women. Sarah quickly scans them and sends the information to Felicia.

"Felicia, I got the thieves, but I also got five suspicious looking guys following them. Can you figure out who they are?"

"Give me a second," Felicia begins quickly scanning the men and gets their information. "Shit. This isn't good. Those guys are employees of Tombstone."

"Why would they be after the thieves though?" Sarah asked as she noticed the men keeping a close distance so the women don't notice them.

"They must be after them after what happened to Nack Movers," Felicia replied.

"Wait. What happened?" Sarah asked confused on what happened to the assassin.

"Oh right I didn't tell you. The cops found Nack Movers dead in his girlfriend's place," Felicia explained as she looks through the police report she hacked into. "Turns out his girlfriend poisoned him and is now wanted. In fact, she's one of the thieves."

"Oh that's not good. If they know she did it then they must be after her and her friend," said Sarah knowing this is not good, especially if they try taking theme in public. "I better let the Jedi know about this before they go after them."

Oh but it is too late as she sees Ahsoka and the Jedi Master arrive. The two thieves see her as Ahsoka begins chasing them.

"Stop them!" she called out.

The police droids see the two thieves and move in to apprehend them. They got Ione, but her partner uses the lightsaber to slash at the two droids before taking off. Leaving her partner behind. Ahsoka runs past them as Tombstone's men see what just happened.

The leader motions for two of his men to go after the girlfriend. While they go after Cassildya the Terrelin Jango Jumper.

"Oh this isn't good," Sarah sees the men taking out their blasters and shoot down the droids.

They take aim at the girlfriend. Before Sarah can stop them though the Jedi Master uses the Force to knock them to the ground.

Sarah lands nearby and sees this. "Wow. Nice moves old man…I mean Jedi Master sir."

"Thank you, but you should go off to help Ahsoka," said Master Sinube.

"Right, but first," Sarah sees Ione trying to escape and uses her webbing to wrap around her to trap her. She then does the same to the other two men to trap them on the ground. "We'll see you on the other side!"

Meanwhile, Ahsoka continued chasing Cassilyda who kept the lightsaber ignited. Even uses it to force the people to move out of her way. She makes it to the train, but the door closes. So, she leaps up on the train just as it began taking off.

Ahsoka leaps up to the train as well and follows her. Tombstone's men managed to get inside the train before it took off, while Sarah leaps on the side of the train. Ahsoka continue chasing after Cassilyda, while the two try not to fall off. Knowing the train is going very fast around the city.

Cassilyda managed to land on the side of the train where the windows are at. She breaks through it and goes inside. Cassilyda however stops when she sees the three men that work for Tombstone in her way. They aim their blasters at them as the people inside scream and take cover.

Ahsoka sees the armed men and was about to use the Force, but knew the thief is in the way. Before they can open fire Sarah breaks through the door and slams it into the three men. She then fires her web at them trapping them behind the door turning to the thief to stop her. However, she sees Cassilyda grabbing two passengers.

A Twi'lek mother and her daughter as she moves the lightsaber near them. Ahsoka stops in her track and tries to get her to surrender. "You're trapped. Surrender now and put the blaster down."

"Don't tell me what to do! I've got a lightsaber and I'm as powerful as a Jedi," Cassilyda then turns to the masked heroine. "And you! Back off or they die!"

Sarah grips her first knowing she could try webbing her hand, but she couldn't get a good angle. She is against the wall with the hostages in the way.

"Just because you have a lightsaber doesn't make you powerful," said Sarah as she tries to find another way to save the hostages. "You have no way out of this. Give up the lightsaber and let the hostages go before this ends badly for you."

"I'm not the one who will lose their head if you don't back off now, bitch," said Cassilyda as she keeps the weapon near the mother and daughter.

Ahsoka knew she couldn't let this happen and tries to find a way to get the hostages freed. "I'll trade myself for them. You know how much I'm worth to the Jedi. It's a good deal. And I'm sure your boss Tombstone would pay a high price for a Jedi. All you have to do is let them go."

Cassilyda began laughing with what the Jedi said. "What makes you think I work for Tombstone? I work for someone else higher than him. I also know once we're alone you'll use some kind of Jedi Force trick on me. No deal."

She then turns to Spider-Woman. "These two stay with me and you two! Stay out of my way or they die!"

Ahsoka and Sarah both knew they are in a bad position right now. They can't let her escape, but they know they can't risk the lives of the hostages. She is clearly willing to kill to stay free. For now they'll need to wait for an opening.

The moment the train stopped Cassilyda goes to leave when she sees the other Jedi standing at the exit. Using this distraction Sarah fires a web at the thieves' arm to move her lightsaber away. This allowed Ahsoka to use the Force to grab the hostages and pull them away from the thief. Cassilyda got her arm free from the web and swings her weapon at the Jedi Master.

However, Master Tera Sinube took out his cane to reveal it is a lightsaber. Cassilyda swings her weapon, but Master Sinube easily blocked her wild swings. Even managed to disarm her as the lightsaber is sent flying and caught by Ahsoka. Master Sinube used his cane to hit Cassilyda into the wall knocking her out.

"For a guy that moves slow you always seem to be ahead of me," said Ahsoka who was amazed at what Master Sinube did.

"And for an old guy you kicked ass," said Sarah who was more impressed with seeing the elderly Jedi take down the thief.

"Value of moving slowly that one can always clearly see the way ahead," said Master Sinube before turning to Spider-Woman. "You did a good job yourself, but I assume you'll want to leave before the police arrive?"

"Oh yeah I better get going then," said Sarah as she goes to leave, until Ahsoka stops her.

"Wait! You don't need to go. We'll tell the police you helped us out and they will…" however Sarah placed her hand on her shoulder interrupting her.

"Trust me. Even if you tell them I saved 100 people they would still have me arrested," said Sarah knowing she has broken the law too much for them to let her go. "Besides it's okay. As long as the people are safe and no one is hurt that's enough for me."

Ahsoka smiles a little and extended her hand to her. "Thank you for your help. I'll still let the Council know what you did today and maybe we can help change all this."

Sarah knew that is unlikely to happen, but it was nice to know she has a friend in the Jedi Order. "Thanks Ahsoka and who knows we'll probably meet again someday," said Sarah as she shook her hand. "Just as long as we meet again without having to save you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt it." The two break the handshake and Ahsoka can see the police droids heading their way. "You better get going…" she then saw Spider-Woman is gone as she looks around looking surprised, but still smiled anyways. "See you later then, Spider-Woman."

 _Across town_

Meanwhile Sarah, finally got to her friend's place and gets into the bedroom. She did say she was staying over at her place to finish their project. Luckily they got it done before tonight. So, she will be able to get some sleep before going back to her mom.

However, the moment she slips under the covers to get some sleep she hears the door opening. "Hey Sarah. Your mom is here. She needs you back to help her with work."

Sarah's eyes widen in sadness when she realized she won't get any sleep now. "Nooooooooooo!" she groaned before face-planting on her pillow.

 **That's the end of this chapter! I was planning to keep this short, but since today is turkey day I mean Thanksgiving I'd give you all something long and nice…that came out wrong. Oh well, it's in there. NO REGRETS!**

 **Anyways, that's the end of the chapter. Sarah saving Ahsoka, both working together, and it seems things went pretty well between the two. How will things go next time if they meet again? Or will I have Sarah help save someone else?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. Also, I wanted to say thank you again to those who left reviews on my story and those who are following me and this story. I appreciate guys and glad you are liking this. And please be patient while I work on the next chapters.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave hate messages. Those aren't welcome here. See you all next time and Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are my children! Chapter five is here and okay I am noticing not a lot of people are reviewing this story so I'm going to put it on hold after this. I love writing these stories, but lately I have notice I get little reviews on these stories and more reviews on the ones involving the smut stories. It seems to me that's what people would rather read than these stories I put a lot of hard work on.**

 **Also yes I am a little upset about this, but I am glad there are those who do let me know what they think of these stories. So, to you guys I appreciate it and thank you so much. However, I do wish I would get some more feedback. So, let's see how this chapter goes since the last one didn't seem to draw a lot despite how long I made it.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw how our Spider-Woman met Ahsoka. Helping her get her lightsaber back and getting in good favors with the Jedi. Will that continue we get into the next chapter? And will she also meet up with some more dangerous criminals like the ones Spider-Man meets?**

 **Read on to find out how things will go for our heroes. Also thanks guys for the reviews and support. I appreciate it and I am enjoying the comments you guys have left. Also thank you to my friend for his help as well and hope you are doing well my friend where are at.**

 **Now, time for the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Star Wars or the Marvel Universe. I just own my OCs. Enjoy the chapter everyone and hope you like this.**

 **The Spider and the Jedi (Chapter V)**

 _Coruscant_

A week has passed since Sarah met Ahsoka Tano. A week since she helped her get her lightsaber back and help arrest the thief who took her weapon. Since then word began going around about what happened. Good news for Sarah since she heard Ahsoka put in a good word for her about what she did.

Both her and the elderly Jedi she was with. More good news is the citizens onboard the train also testified the good deeds she did and how she helped save them. So for Spider-Woman things seem to be going well for her. Looking less like a vigilante and more like a hero.

But then of course there are the politicians who feel she should leave the police work to the professionals. That the Jedi should have arrested her for breaking the law. Thankfully, there are some politicians on her side. Defending her actions and feels she could work with the police.

A nice idea, but Sarah knew that won't happen anytime soon. Not with the rest of the politicians feeling she is a threat.

For now though Sarah was more focused on helping people and keeping them safe. All while helping her mother around work. Thankfully things have calmed down. Tombstone's men haven't appeared much around the city so that's a good thing…or perhaps a bad thing.

Sarah is seen currently helping Daniel unload the last of the new devices that Felicia's father finished delivering. After the chaos from a week ago, Felicia showed her father the new invention she worked on with Sarah. It was a new machine that can help clean the toxic air in the city and purify it.

Thanks to Sarah they discovered how dangerous the smog in the air is and how this will help lessen the health risk. Thanks to the information Sarah got from her mother's patients they managed to convince Felicia's father to fund the project.

Took a week to get them ready and he send them out to Sarah's neighborhood to test them out.

"Remind me again why Felicia isn't here to help set this up?" Daniel asked as he easily lifts the device to the roof of the building.

"I told you she's busy getting everything synch up with the other machines in the neighborhood," Sarah explained again for the third time as she finished connecting the device Felicia gave her to the machine. "That way she can remotely synch them all up at the same time so they can be on a timer to clean the air, purify it, and then send the data to her computer. So she can show her father this works."

Daniel begins setting the machine down and use a bolt gun to attach it to the roof. "Yeah well I wish she would send those droids down here to help us out. I have to finish my paperwork soon so I can get to my other job."

Sarah turns to Daniel and knows that despite helping her mom around the place he still needs to work other jobs to make ends meet. Annabelle tried to get him more money, but he didn't want to take more than what he is earning now. Since he knows she can use that money to help the patients. Plus he helps keep an eye on things in the street to make sure there is no trouble.

"If you want you can get going. I can finish things up from here," Sarah suggested not wanting her friend to get in trouble for being late to his job.

Daniel turns to Sarah as he finishes halfway bolting the machine down. "You sure? This isn't as easy as it looks."

Sarah goes over and takes the bolt gun from him. She holds the machine down then shoots the bolt down on it keeping it in place.

"You were saying?" Sarah asked.

Daniel is impressed. He knew this thing isn't as light as it looks, but maybe he underestimated her. "All right then. I'll go clock out and head on out. Just remember to put the tools away when you are done."

"You got it," said Sarah as she gives him a salute.

Daniel chuckles a little before he begins taking off to his other job. Once she was sure he was gone Sarah quickly bolts the machine down so she can contact Felicia.

"Hey, Felicia. You there?" Sarah asked as she begins typing on the computer.

"Yeah, I'm here. You almost done?" Felicia asked contacting her friend through the computer.

"Almost…done…" Sarah is finishing typing in the last bit of information into the machine before she finishes. "It's done. Now you can synch up."

"Synching up in five…four…three…two…one…" Felicia activates the machines at the same time and begins seeing them all releasing the chemical into the air to kill the toxic chemicals. "Looks like it's working. It's going to take some time, but it looks like we got the job done. Good work."

"I just typed what you told me to type and assisted you. You did all the hard work," said Sarah who knew the credit went more to her friend than hr.

"But you came up with this idea in the first place and helped me find the solution needed to fight the toxicity," said Felicia knowing she owes her friend for this. "Take the credit too, Sarah. I already told my dad anyways so accept it."

Sarah sighed knowing she doesn't have much of a choice. "Fine. Just promise me if this all works out well I won't be asked to go to a ceremony, okay? I prefer to help out in the shadows or in my case behind a mask."

"Your choice," said Felicia as she finishes going over the data for her machines. "Speaking of mask I take it you are off for some patrolling?"

"Oh yeah," Sarah goes over to her gym bag that she kept nearby. "I'm actually planning to go to the upper city since I heard Duchess Satine is in the area. I want to make sure no more Death Watch members are in the city."

They heard during the trip towards Coruscant, Duchess Satine's ship was attacked by Separatist droids. It seems they were trying to kill the Duchess after Death Watch failed to kill her on Mandalore. There is a good chance though with Duchess Satine speaking before the Senate that Death Watch will try to kill her again. Sarah didn't want to risk any innocent lives getting hurt, including the Duchess's life.

"Okay. I got her location where you can go keep an eye on her," said Felicia knowing the Duchess has her own security, but if they couldn't stop a bunch of droids and a traitor then maybe she needs better guards. "Hey. You think the Duchess might be interested in the droids my dad is working on?"

"I seriously doubt a pacifist like her would want droids that have flamethrowers and blow shit up," said Sarah as she begins putting her suit on. "Anyways. I thought your dad already made a deal with the Duchess."

"Not exactly," said Felicia as she leans back against her chair and sighed. "Dad sort of screwed up. He and the Duchess got into an argument about their different point of views about what is right for the people. But I'm hoping she might like some of my ideas if you mention me to her. Also, my droids don't do all those stuff…unless they need to defend their hosts."

"Whatever," said Sarah as she finishes putting on her mask. "I'll think about it. For now I'm heading over there. I'll keep you posted."

"All right. Just be careful. These Death Watch guys aren't like the criminals you fought. They are trained warriors," said Felicia who is worried her friend might underestimate the assassins.

"I'll be fine. No problem," said Sarah as she leaps off the roof towards the city.

 _Meanwhile_

Duchess Satine is seen in the slums wearing a disguise to find out who tried to assassinate her. Earlier in the senate she tried to speak out against the Republic sending their forces to her planet. The reason she wanted them to stay out of it is because she doesn't want violence to come to her world. She also showed concerns that if this happens then it will make Death Watch look like heroes.

It didn't help that a recording of Deputy Minister Jerec, a friend of Satine spoke about a civil war will occur on Mandalore. Satine though felt this was not real and wanted to speak with her friend. Only to find out he is dead and the Senate will vote to decide if they will get involved or not with Mandalore. If she thought that was the end of her day going badly she was almost killed when her vehicle malfunctioned.

She made it out alive, but the Chancellor felt no crime was committed and it was an accident. So, Satine decided if the Republic won't help her and since Obi Wan feels she can't handle this then she will do something about it.

So, she is seen in the criminal underworld where she is meeting with Davu Golec, a Mandalorian who has information for her to prove the message they saw today was altered.

Davu spots the Duchess in her outfit and goes to speak with her. "I don't have much time. They're following me."

"You've put yourself in great danger," said Satine who didn't like doing this with the safety of her friend on the line. But she knew for their people they had to do this. "I will never forget it."

"I had to come," said Davu as he takes out a card that has what they need. "This is worth it."

Satine recognized the card and took it. "Where did you get this?"

"Buried deep in the evidence facility at the ministry," said Davu as he explains where he found it. "It was not easy to find, believe me."

Satine knew something about this was now raising suspicion. If this was hidden then that means someone didn't want the truth to come out. Someone of high rank in the government. But who?

"You were right," said Davu knowing the Duchess was right about a conspiracy. "Someone faked the evidence. The recording presented to the Senate was not the full recording, but this disc is. You must show the Senate."

Suddenly a blaster is shot and hits Davu in the chest killing him. Satine is shocked to see her friend shot, but soon realizes whoever shot him is still out there. She took out her blaster until she sees a patrol droid appear. It scans her and soon sends the report of who shot the dead man.

As she ran she sees the two patrol droids after her. She tried to get some distance from them until shots were fired from above. She looks up and sees a Death Watch assassin firing at her. She soon realizes he shot and killed her friend.

However, she sees two patrol droids being joined by two Clone soldiers. She continued running knowing if she stops the assassin will kill her. She turns around and opens fire at the droid drone causing it to fall to the ground and knock her chasers. Giving her time to get some distance from them.

She turns the corner and finds a speeder. She goes to take it until she sees the keys are not there. She goes to leave when the assassin from earlier appears before her. He kicks her in the gut and causes her to drop her weapon.

Satine backs away against the vehicle as the assassin and opens fire. Until someone steps forward and took the shots. Satine and the assassin look on shocked that a tall 6ft 4 inch tall figure appeared out of nowhere. He also took the shots, but appears all right.

The figure grabs the barrel of the blaster and bends it in half. The assassin backs away and looks at what happened to his weapon. The figure then kicks him in the chest and sends the assassin flying over the railing. The figure turns to Satine who gets a good look at her savoir.

It was a young man in his 20s with no hair, dark skin, brown eyes, about 6ft 4 inch, and wearing a hoodie jacket. He extends his hand to her to which Satine slowly accepted as he helps her up.

"You all right?" the young man asked.

Satine nods in response as she grabs her blaster. "I think so. Thank you…um."

"Daniel Cage," the figure now revealed to be Daniel. "You must be Duchess Satine."

Satine nods in response as she looks down to see where he got shot and noticed the blaster went through his clothing. But it appears he is all right.

"H-how did you do that? You took that blaster shot directly and yet you are…all right?" Satine asked completely shocked by this.

"I'm all right. Don't worry about it," said Daniel as he hears police sirens nearby. "Any idea why they are after you?"

"They think I killed someone. But I didn't," said Satine knowing she is cornered and can't go out where she can be seen.

Daniel looks at her weapon and knew she is telling the truth. "I believe you. That weapon there only stuns doesn't kill. Too bad the cops won't believe it."

Satine knew this is true as she turns to the vehicle and then to Daniel. "Is this yours?"

Daniel gave a somewhat hand gestor response. "Belongs to my boss. Making deliveries and stuff with it."

Duchess Satine knew if she took the vehicle they will spot her and arrest her. Unless maybe. "Listen, I need your help. I have something that will help keep the war from coming to my world. But I need to get the information to someone I can trust. And for that I need your help."

"And you want me to do what exactly? Fight the police? Sorry, I do that," said Daniel who didn't want to hurt anyone.

"No. Not that," Duchess Satine replied not wanting anyone else getting hurt too. "I promise if you do this you won't get in trouble. I also promise to compensate you for this. Please?"

Daniel sighed as he looks at the Duchess and then back to where he hears the police heading their way. He knows he shouldn't do this, but he knows if they do arrest her they'll lock her up. Not giving her a chance to show them the evidence she has and probably throw it away. He knows how corrupted the Republic is and knows how it has hurt innocent people in the process.

"All right, what do you want to do?" Daniel asked.

Minutes later the Clones and police droids soon turn to the alleyway when the speeder drove passed them. They spot a figure wearing the same cloak Satine wore and call in for backup. Soon two more police vehicles flew by and begin chasing the vehicle. The vehicle flew passed other vehicles as the police droids continued with the chase.

They soon opened fire damaging the vehicle as it begins to land on the ground. The vehicle crashes into some crates as the police droids approach the vehicle.

"Hands above your head and step out of the vehicle," one of the police droids ordered.

The vehicle opens with the figure having their hands up. The figure steps out of the vehicle and turns around revealing to be Daniel.

"Mind telling me why you bots shot me down?" Daniel asked while he still has the cloak on.

The police droids look inside the vehicle and find it empty. "Where the person who owns that cloak?" one of the police droid asked.

Daniel removes the cloak and tossed it into his vehicle. "I found this on the ground. It was about my size so I decided to keep it."

The police droids look at each other and begin contacting the Clones to let them know what happened. However, as they prepare to leave, until Daniel grabs the two droids.

"Hold it right there," said Daniel as the droids turn to face him as he begins cracking his knuckles. "My boss won't like it when he hears you shot me down by mistake and left me here. So, I suggest you pay up or else."

Meanwhile, Duchess Satine managed to avoid the Clones when they thought she escaped in the vehicle Daniel took. Luckily for her he also had a spare cloak for her to use. She used it to escape and blend in with the crowd. She is thankful for his help and is glad to know there are good people on Coruscant.

She'll have to ask him how he managed to survive getting shot at next time she sees him. For now though she needs to contact Obi Wan. Death Watch is after her and it must be because of what she has. If they are aware the footage has been manipulated then they will do everything in their power to make sure she is killed.

She knows if war does come to Mandalore then Death Watch will be seen as heroes. Supporting them and fight against the Republic. This will cause more innocent lives to be lost. And destroy her world.

She can't let that happen and there is only one person that can help her get the evidence to the right people. "I just hope you'll make it in time to find me, Obi Wan."

 _Meanwhile_

The assassin managed to recover from what happened and sighed when he lost track of the Duchess. Not only did he lose her again, but once more thanks to this stranger. A stranger who somehow survived a point blank shot to the chest. And didn't have a scratch on him.

Who the heck is this kid? What is he? He should have been killed and yet was alive. And managed to kick him so hard it almost cracked his armor.

However, he soon realized their mission is now in jeopardy. So, he begins contacting his boss to let him know about the situation.

"Duchess Satine escape again, but she wasn't alone. I took out an informant before someone or something helped her escape," the assassin explained. "Not sure if he was working for the informant, but the Duchess did appear to have something that was given to her before his death."

"Find her," Pre Vizsla ordered. "Whatever she's carrying may compromise our plan. And if this savior or anyone else gets in the way…kill them too."

The assassin understood as he turns off the transmission and begins getting his weapon ready. If he runs into that kid again he'll have something ready for him. He takes off to find his target, unaware he was spotted by someone. The figure is seen hanging upside down holding on to some sort of web.

"Hmm a suspicious looking armed Mandalorian just happen to be in the area where Duchess Satine was accused of murder?" said the figure who is revealed to be Spider-Woman. "I do say that is very suspicious. As a good citizen it is my duty to follow this person and find out what they are up to."

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep you all now see we're in the Duchess Satine part of the story. This is during the Satine arc where we are introduced to Satine, Death Watch, and Satine going to Coruscant to keep the war from coming to her world. If you all saw the episode then don't expect it to be too much like it. Remember, adding some changes here and there.**

 **Just like adding in my OC Luke Cage aka Daniel Cage. That's right. I am adding more…oh so much more. How many more?**

 **Who knows? But now that Spider-Woman is on the case will she help protect Satine from any trouble? Will her saving Satine also get her in good with the politicians? Will Spider-Woman be enough to stop Death Watch? Or will something get in the way to keep her from protecting her?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. If you didn't like this then don't leave hate messages. Those aren't welcome here.**

 **See you all next time! And have a fabulous day!**


End file.
